yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 119
"A Snake in the Grass, Part 3", known as "Triple Contact Fusion! Magma Neos!" in the Japanese version, is one hundred and nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 17, 2007 and in the US on September 15, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jaden and Professor Viper continues. After Jaden makes a comeback with a clever strategy that involves an infinite loop. Viper Summons "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" and once again takes the lead. Forced to defeat "Venominaga" in three turns, Jaden is once again in a jam. Adding insult to injury, Viper proclaims that Jaden cannot beat him because Jaden only Duels with nothing at stake. However, after being reminded by Jesse that the Duel Academy's future depends on this Duel, Jaden regains his resolve and wins the Duel by Summoning "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". Meanwhile, Adrian and the Gecko family wage a final assault on Viper's base, but the demon that Viper was helping transports the base and Duel Academy to an alternate dimension, but not before killing Viper, who the demon now deems as useless to it. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Professor Viper Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn Jaden Summons "Card Trooper" (ATK: 400), he then activates its effect and sends the top 3 cards of his deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Avian", "Necro Gardna" and "Elemental Hero Wildheart") to increase the ATK of "Card Trooper" by 500 for each card (ATK: 1900). Jaden ends his turn, so "Card Trooper's" ATK return the normal and "Venom Swamp" activates placing 1 Venom Counter on "Card Trooper" and destroying it, Jaden activates the effect of "Card Trooper" which lets him draw 1 card from his Deck Viper's turn Professor Viper attacks directly with "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes", but Jaden removes from play the "Necro Gardna" in his Graveyard to negate the attack. Viper places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jaden's turn Jaden draws "Miracle Fusion" and then activates it he removes from play the "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Elemental Hero Bladedge" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (ATK: 2600). Jaden attacks "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" with "Elemental Hero Wildedge" and destroys it (Viper: 2000 Life Points), Viper then activates "Rise of the Snake Deity" which lets Viper Special Summon "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" who's ATK is equal to the number of Reptile-Type monsters in Viper's Graveyard × 500 (ATK: 3000). Jaden ends his turn, which activates the effect of "Venom Swamp" and places 1 Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (ATK: 2100). Viper's turn Viper attacks "Elemental Hero Wildedge" with "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (Jaden: 300 Life Points). Viper activates the effect of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" meaning that he'll win the duel when he ends his turn for the second time after this turn. In the TCG/''OCG'', "Vennominaga's" Duel-winning effect activates only when she inflicts Battle Damage three times, not by waiting three turns after she inflicts damage. Viper then ends his turn. Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Fusion Recovery" and uses it to add "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" back to his Hand (If you look closely at the cards that come out of the graveyard, its "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Avian", not Sparkman). He then activates "Polymerization" sending "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Fusion summon "Elemental Hero Darkbright" (ATK: 2000), Jaden then activates "Necroshot" and uses it to remove from play 3 monsters in Viper's Graveyard (2 "Venom Serpent's" and 1 "Venom Snake"), as the number of Reptile-Type monsters in Viper's Graveyard has been reduced so has the ATK of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (ATK: 1500). Jaden attacks "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" with "Elemental Hero Darkbright" and destroys it (Viper: 1500 Life Points), since the effect of "Necroshot" has been used 3 times Jaden must destroy it and send 1 monster from his deck to the Graveyard ("Neo-Spacian Dark Panther") and "Elemental Hero Darkbright" switches to Defense Position (DEF: 1000). Viper activates the effect of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" removing "Venom Snake" in his Graveyard from play to special summon her (ATK: 1000), and because it's the End Phase the effect of "Venom Swamp" activates placing 1 Venom Counter of "Elemental Hero Darkbright" (ATK: 1500). Viper's turn Viper activates discards "Snake Rain" from his hand to activates another copy "Snake Rain", which allows him to send 4 Reptile-Type monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard (2 "Venom Boas", "Venom Serpent" and "Serpentine Princess"), which in turn increases the ATK of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (ATK: 3000). Viper attacks "Elemental Hero Darkbright" with "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" and destroys it, Jaden then activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Darkbright" and tries to destroy "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", however, due to the effect "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" she is unaffected by the effects of Monster, Spell and Trap cards. Viper ends his turn. Jaden's turn Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" he then activates it returning Elemental Hero "Clayman", "Avian", "Wildedge", "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his Deck and drawing 3 cards. Jaden then activates "Cocoon Party" letting him summon "Chrysalis Mole" (ATK: 700) and "Chrysalis Larva" (ATK: 300) from his deck, he then activates "Contact" sending them both to the Graveyard to summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (ATK: 900) and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (ATK: 500). Jaden then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" allowing him to normal summon "Elemental Hero Neos" without having to Tribute (ATK: 2500). Jaden then returns "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" to Fusion summons "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" (ATK: 3000), Jaden then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" increasing its ATK by 400 for every card on the field (ATK: 4600). Jaden attacks "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" with "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" (Viper: 0 Life Points). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors In the dub, one of the cards discarded via "Card Trooper" was "Ojama Yellow". It was "Necro Gardna" in the Japanese version. No explanation is given in the dub as to how "Necro Gardna" entered the Graveyard. Notes